


I'm in love with a fairytale

by guardiansofthefantasy



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, Internet Friends, M/M, POV First Person, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Social Media, Tumblr AU, baz does violin covers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:57:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guardiansofthefantasy/pseuds/guardiansofthefantasy
Summary: Baz is low-key famous on tumblr for posting his violin covers. He loves his hobby, especially when he meets Snow, one of his followers, and they start chatting.The thing with Snow went one for a while. Snow would leave comments and asks and I would answer with mocking remarks about how Snow seems likes me.In reality though, I secretly love it.





	I'm in love with a fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song Fairytale by Alexander Rybak  
> Another Snowbaz AU - social media/internet friends, because there just aren't enough!  
> (I'm also very proud of their nicknames, okay? Don't judge me.)  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

**Baz**

I look at my inbox on tumblr. Someone left me a few numbers to answer.

 

>   **@snowscones** asked:  
>  _12, 13, 19 & 32_  
>    
>  **@violinvampire** replied:  
>  _12\. Relationship status?_  
>  Single  
>  _13\. First kiss story?_  
>  Unspectacular. Happened during spin the bottle  
>  _19\. Sexuality?_  
>  Very queer, trust me  
>  _32\. Virgin?_  
>  Obviously  
>  Seems like someone here is very interested in my love life ;)

 

I post it with my usual tags, just to have some organisation on my blog.  
I've never seen that name in my life though. (Except for once when they followed me. But I didn't do some research on the blog.)

I don't have much time to keep thinking about it, because I want to practice for the next violin cover. It's a very special song to me and I want to give it a personal twist. (As if making a violin cover doesn't change it enough already.)

I grab my violin and close tumblr, opening my recording program. (I record my practices too, to hear how it sounds so that I know what to fix for the actual recording.) Then I turn to look at my sheets, arranging them before I start the recording and start playing.  
I'm very glad our house is very big and no one annoys or interrupts me.

I like the internet. Especially tumblr. It's the only place where I can truly be myself. And I have friends. Or at least people who support me and whose names I recognise.  
It's not all bad to be somewhat famous in the internet. My followers always make my day, whether I post a cover or not.

I'm actually happy with how the cover turned out this time and I can't wait to record it tomorrow. And I'm very curious to see my followers react to it. They know it's a special song and they also now I'm queer, but I'm still curious to see what they think of the cover.

 

> **@snowscones** said:  
>  sure am, your covers are awesome + you're really handsome

 

I can't help but smile. I really wonder who that person is, they're definitely making my day.

 

> **@violinvampire** said:  
>  @snowscones bet you can't wait for tomorrow's cover then

 

I always make sure to answer to my followers replies because I think the interaction with followers is very important. I want to get to know them a bit. They're my followers and supporters after all. They're the ones who motivate me every day to practice and become better.

 

 

The thing with Snow went one for a while. Snow would leave comments and asks and I would answer with mocking remarks about how Snow seems likes me.  
In reality though, I secretly love it. I stalked Snow’s blog - Snow isn't even his real name, I suppose, but I stuck to call him that.  
Snow is a cute name.  
I wish Snow would post pictures of himself, but Snow has more of a reblog blog. (I failed to see a structure yet, it's all rather random.)  
Snow also never fails to reblog my covers and leave a comment, which always makes me grin brightly. And like an idiot. I don't know how he does it, but it's a good feeling.

I just posted another cover of another song special to me. It's a song that helped me a lot when I was fifteen and still counts as my ultimate comfort song.

 

>   **@snowscones** asked:  
>  ooooohhh my! I can't believe you a) know carry on by fun and b) have such a special connection to it! Are we soulmates or something? And - the cover. I can't. I have chills. You're the best. (Though I'm in feels now. Thanks.) (Also you look handsome as ever mh)

 

I mean. How am I supposed not to like him? When he posts stuff like that. (And it's an ask. So I'll answer to it publicly.)  
(I'm not even kidding, there are people who ship us just based on those little answers - maybe it's my fault a bit. I tag everything having to do with him and me - our conversations and replies to each other - with _#snowbaz_.)

 

> **@violinvampire** replied:  
>  If that isn't my favourite blogger.  
>  Trust me, I'm convinced we're soulmates. I mean - Carry On by fun.? C'mon. It's like the best song ever.  
>  I'm so glad you appreciate the cover - it was very important and special to me. I'm a glad I was able to give you feels and stuff with this. Exactly my intention.  
>  (I would give that compliment back but I don't know if it's true - haven't seen you yet. Though I'm pretty sure you're gorgeous.)

 

I push my glasses back up and post it. I would never admit it, but I'm always looking forward to Snow’s comments. His not-so subtle compliments and his encouragement and enthusiasm for my covers and music taste.  
We don't really chat apart from those comments, but I still feel weirdly connected to him.

 

That is, until my phone buzzes a few hours later when I'm on my way to college.

_@snowscones sent you a picture_

I'm so surprised by that that I forget to look what he did send me.  
Until a few seconds later, it buzzes again.

_@snowscones sent you a message_

This time, I look what he sent me.

It's a picture of him - I suppose - followed by a short comment.

 

> **@snowscones**  
>  as gorgeous as imagined?

 

I shortly look up to check if anyone sees me blushing furiously. Crowley. Snow isn't just gorgeous.  
He's the most beautiful person I've ever seen in my life. I think I fall a little bit in love with his blue eyes and his freckles. Why does he have so many freckles anyways? And moles.  
Crowley, he's so beautiful.

 

> **@violinvampire**  
>  holy fuck

 

It's all I'm able to reply. Because that's exactly my reaction and all rational thought I'm able to form.

 

I only read the answer when I'm on my way back home.

 

> **@snowscones**  
>  I can't tell if that's a good reaction or not, Baz

 

Somehow, him using my name casual as that makes my heart stumble. It's weird. I can't even hear his voice or something like that, he just wrote it.

 

From there on, we did chat a bit apart from our asks and comments too. He was only slightly different in chat, but it was enough to make me feel special - especially after he told me I was the only one he chatted with.

 

> **@snowscones**  
>  So how come your username is violinvampire? I think I get the violin part for obvious reasons, but vampire? You're not a Twilight fan, are you?

 

I kind of have to smile about that. Even though that assumption is totally ridiculous and offending.

 

> **@violinvampire**  
>  nooo! I'm just a huge fan of vampires (and Twilight does not portray them satisfying. At all.) Also, I relate to them. Pale skin, hardly leaving the house and dark and mysterious? Surprise, it's me. I'm actually a vampire, but don't tell anyone! (Also, they're all gay and so am I.)

 

It's not really a secret, so I guess he knows I am. He did ask for it after all. (I sometimes wonder how long he's been creeping around on my blog. And since when he thought I'd look handsome. If he even really does think that or if it's just polite of him to tell me.) (I hope he thinks that. I can't count the times I've told him how freaking gorgeous he looks. Even in those silly selfies he sends me for no reason. (I'm not complaining.))

 

So, I guess I'm kind of lost. You know that feeling when you're used to something because it happens everyday and you look forward to it? Yes. That's me with Snow’s messages. (Yes, we're chatting daily now.)  
I tell him about new cover ideas and ask him for small changes on them, and he still tells me every time how handsome I look when I send him short clips of me playing the violin. (I send him clips of me playing older songs I learned when I was younger, too.) (I don't _only_ do it for the compliments.)

Because I have an performance from my music school later, I'm already wearing contact lenses today when I'm recording the new cover of _King and Lionheart_.  
I don't manage to finish editing, so I'll probably upload it over the night.  
My little sister and my (step)mother help me with my make up. (I feel even more like a vampire with the eyeliner.)

The best thing is that we make pictures. And my stepmother promises to film a bit.  
And it goes great. I sometimes forget how amazing it is to perform in front of actual people - and with a group of others. (Each of us does have a solo too.)

I post my edited cover once I'm back home and make some collage out of the videos from the performance for another post.  
And I send Snow a picture of me in my suit and the make up.

 

> **@snowscones**  
>  Okay you really are a vampire. I'm a super huge fan of your glasses cause they make you super attractive but holy fuck that make up

 

I don't really know what to make from that. I suppose it's a very positive reaction, right?

 

> **@violinvampire**  
>  I'm flattered, Snow. And yes, I told you that I really am a vampire!

 

I turn off my computer and get up to wipe off my make up and change into my sleeping clothes.  
I check my phone to see if Snow replied and he did.

 

> **@snowscones**  
>  yeah but you're like the hottest vampire I've ever seen

 

I honestly don't know what do interpret from that. I don't know what to think of him and his comments. He makes me feel special and appreciated with just his compliments. And he does make me feel attractive and good-looking and less alone.  
I think I'm falling for him.  
And I don't even know him.

 

Maybe that makes it easier. But I'm very convinced it doesn't. I don't know where he lives. I don't even know if he wants to meet me.  
I don't even know if he likes me the way I like him.  
I guess I'll just ask him.

So the next cover I post is one of a very sappy and cheesy love song. And I give it a kind of melancholic feeling to express my emotions a bit.

 

> **@snowscones** asked:  
>  A beautiful cover! It's so sad and longing - I relate to it. Seems like our handsome vampire here is in love ;)

 

I mean, he's not wrong. I think the little note about how he felt like I did when I played it, gives me some courage.

 

> **@violinvampire** replied:  
>  Well, you're not wrong. I actually am. I'm so glad you like the cover! And I'm also glad it seemed to convey the feeling I wanted. (You can relate? Are you in love as well? Veeery interesting. Tell me more about him (or her?))

 

I don't know why I post it. I mean, if he is in love, it would be heartbreaking. Yeah… that's why I'm procrastinating to open the private message he sent me a few minutes ago. Maybe I'll wait a bit longer until I do.

So, to distract myself, I look for a new song to cover and brainstorm some ideas.  
And then my sister comes by and tells me we have dinner. So that's another 30 minutes in which I don't have to check my Tumblr messages.  
I do check them after dinner. (I'm still very nervous about it though. I shouldn't have fallen for him.)

 

> **@snowscones**  
>  Oh, you and your homonormativity! (I prefer it over heteronormativity though… and you're not wrong so there's that.)  
>  You're in love? How about you tell me first, hmmmm?  
>  Or we exchange facts about our crushes. I'll even start because you asked first.  
>  It's a guy.

 

I honestly don't know what I expected. (I clearly did not expect him to have a crush on a guy, it's actually kind of painful?) So, I guess I'm in there now. I guess I'll have to provide him with a fact too.

 

> **@violinvampire**  
>  Oh, come on. It's not that bad!  
>  And yes, I'm in love. (I think? How do you even know that you are?) I think that cover pretty much gave it away.  
>  So… fact. He's a guy, too. But because that was obvious, I will add another fact, just for you. He's very cute.

 

I send it and sigh. I should've asked him to meet up sometime. I really want to meet him. And kiss him.  
Just that he doesn't know it. And that he loves someone else. (I mean, let's be realistic - how high is the possibility that it's me?)

 

> **@snowscones**  
>  Oh, mine isn't. Just straight up hot. (And freaking handsome. My friend confirmed.)

 

Okay, he did call me hot once. And handsome on multiple occasions. Maybe there is a chance? (I think I want there to be. My heart does. As if that would hurt less once I found out it's not me.)

 

> **@violinvampire**  
>  Really, I can't remember confirming such a thing. (Kidding. I would probably confirm though if I saw him I mean - boys. Just boys.) (Let's pretend for a second I don't only have eyes for one specific boy to make that work.)  
>  So… guess it's my turn again. Let's see… I hardly know anything about him. But he's freaking beautiful.

 

I just want to meet him and tell him that. It's past midnight and I'm talking with my crush about my crush and he has no freaking clue it's him.

 

> **@snowscones**  
>  Ah, I would even send you a picture but I don't have one right now.  
>  Real talk now though! Let's meet up some time. Not sure, maybe next weekend? London?

 

He even added place and time. I mean - I really can't believe it. London isn't that far away either. So of course I'll be there next weekend.

 

And I am.

And I hope Snow is too.

My heart is beating way too fast. I didn't sleep the whole night. I'm too excited.  
I'm meeting Snow - if he shows up.

I'm so nervous that I promptly miss the café we decided to meet in. Which means by the time I walked back, I'm already fifteen minutes too late.  
And then I'm too scared to walk inside. I mean, I'm pretty sure I'll recognise him. (At least I hope so. And if I don't, he will probably recognise me.)  
Still. What if he doesn't like me?  
What if he brought back up? What if he's got his crush as boyfriend now?  
What if we don't find a topic to talk about? What if there's awkward silence?

Too many what if’s. I need to get myself together and just face it.

So I do. I step inside and I notice him almost immediately. He looks around the café, eyes resting on one of the pictures at the wall. His expression is sad, disappointed and I suddenly realise that it's my fault. Because I'm twenty minutes late.  
I'm an idiot.  
I walk over to the table he sits at and bury my hands in my pockets. I don't quite dare to sit down.  
He looks up at me and grins so bright that I worry I might get blind.

“Hey.”

And holy fuck, his voice. It's not how I expected it. At all. The exact opposite. His voice is a bit raspy and shakes a bit, but I'm pretty sure it's the most beautiful thing I've ever heard. His voice actually reminds me of my violin. When the bow scrapes over the strings not yet smoothly.

“Hey,” I say and sit down. “I'm Baz.” Which he knows. God, I'm so stupid. “I mean… you know that already." _That doesn't make it better,_ I tell myself. _Just shut up and sit up straight._

“I know,” he says and he smiles so cute. I think I'm gonna melt. “I'm Simon. And I'm glad you came.”

“Hey. I'm glad too. To finally meet you.”

“Me too.” He smiles even more. (How is that possible?) “You're even more handsome in real life.”

I mean, I can't even. I think I'll tell him that I've got a crush on him during this meeting. Especially if he goes on like this. I feel my cheeks getting warm, so I'm sure I'm blushing.

“You're even more gorgeous than any picture could ever do justice,” I reply and now _he_ is blushing.

Which is the cutest thing I've ever seen. His freckles and moles look so much more beautiful now that I'm sitting right in front of him. And they're shining through the reddish colour of his cheeks. It's absolutely gorgeous and I want to kiss every single one of them.  
And I want to kiss _him._

“Thank you. Baz.” He smiles at me and it's even better than when he wrote it. Crowley, I love how he says that.

“So… I've been super excited and nervous. About this. I didn't even know if you were gonna show up.” I totally fall in love with how he kneads his hands as he says that. And the insecure smile. I really want to kiss him.

“Yeah, me too,” I says and give him a rare smile. But honestly? I feel like smiling all the time around him. He just makes me happy. “I was afraid you wouldn't like me,” I admit and he smiles and his eyes sparkle when he does.  
I am so totally in love.

“What, really? I'm pretty sure I'm your biggest fan!” He laughs and it's even more beautiful than his voice.

“I think you actually are,” I grin. “You're at least the most supportive one.”

“Hard not to,” he shrugs, “I suppose you know what I think about you and God… your awesome talent! I mean what I told you, really.”

I blink. Does he mean _everything_?

“Yeah…,” he mutters, “sorry if that freaks you out.” He smiles lopsided. I blink again.

“Why should it?” I lean onto the table and watch him, closer now. He's just so gorgeous.

“Dunno. Because you've got a crush on someone.”

I sigh, because he really doesn't get it's him. To be fair, we just met. I don't quite understand what that's got to do with anything though.

“Yeah, so do you,” I say and shrug a bit. “And I hate that you do.”

He attempts to raise an eyebrow at me - he can't really do that, which just makes it a million times cuter. “Oh really? Why's that?”

“Because I hate the thought of you having a crush on someone that's not me,” I say and promptly want to slam my head onto the table. Well done, Basilton. Well fucking done.

He looks at me and crumples his forehead into the most adorable frown ever. “Oh? Who says it isn't you?”

I gasp and look at him. “Why would it be?,” I ask slowly and now he grins so bright and proud that I really can't anymore. I just want to kiss him.

“Because you're the hottest vampire I've ever seen.” He looks so pleased with himself for that answer that I get up and grin.

“Let's go outside.” He looks at me puzzled and gets up too. I grin and take his arm and guide him outside.

“So… what exactly are we doing now?,” he asks and pulls his arm out of my grip and takes my hand instead. I think I'm gonna faint.  
He is holding my hand. Holy fuck.  
I think, I actually might kiss him today. I _will_ kiss him.

“Just wandering around I'd say,” I shrug and he grins at me.

“You know what was the video of you that made me follow your tumblr?,” he asks after walking around for a while. We're still holding hands.

“Which one?”

“Fairytale - Alexander Rybak. I was a huge fan of the original, especially because of the violin. And you just… gave the song a new different feeling and I loved that.”  
I watch him while he talks. He smiles and looks just generally happy.

“It was the first song I changed a bit from the original when I played it,” I say and he looks at me. I could have him watch me like that forever.

“I think we have a similar taste in music,” Simon grins.

“Well, you could suggest a few and I'll see if I make them into covers,” I shrug and he squeezes my hand.

“That would be pretty cool. Like we actually did something together.” He chuckles and I fall in love even more.

“Well, you already inspired my last cover.”

He stops walking and smiles. “When will you tell me you've got a crush on me?,” he asks amused.

I can't believe he's got me figured out.

I smirk. “Maybe I'm waiting for you to kiss me.”

He's at least three inches smaller than me, so he wraps his arms around my neck and pulls me down to him.

And then he kisses me.

It's like all my dreams coming true at the same time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!  
> The first song Baz covered was Heaven by Troye Sivan in my head, but I suppose anything works. For the other unnamed song (the romantic one) I didn't have anything in mind, so that's all up to you.  
> PS: Formatting this was hell, so I hope it was at least worth it.


End file.
